


My Human (HTTYD)

by Littlecamo8



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, Gen, Valhalla, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: ~Please, take care of my human~Toothless's last wordsWarning: contains death and is very sad. It may make you cry. There's no violence.





	My Human (HTTYD)

**Author's Note:**

> Toothless's P.O.V.

My Human  
~~~~~~~~~~

Please, my human is fragile. He's wounded easily, even by simple words. A peddle could crush his soul, but a smile will help it grow.

He lacks confidence in himself and relies heavily on others, especially me. He needs to be taken care of and watched over. In return, he will do whatever it takes to keep me and whoever else he loves safe.

Please, he's needs shelter. He gets cold easily and sick often. He needs to be kept warm and by a small fire. He will need help starting said fire, but the task is always rewarded.

My human will overwork himself. He might need to be reminded to sleep or rest. He might have to be forced, too. He is stubborn but never forgets those who need him. He never forgets what I love. He always does nice things for me. He is very generous, caring, and kind.

He comes up with easier and faster ways to fly, some without him. I, personally, prefer to fly with him, but he likes to fly beside me. Be wary, because he isn't really flying. He will need to be caught before he hits the ground.

He is daring, brave, and has many skills, though not always useful skills. His wits have saved my life more times than I can remember. His carelessness has almost gotten him killed more times than I can remember.

My human works hard to prove himself to anybody and everybody. He stands up proudly to challenges, defeating them all. He is thin but not helpless. He is strong in his own, unique way. And I wouldn't change him for the world.

Watch out. My human can be defiant and rebellious. He has a strange way of seeing things and, while most the time is helpful, can also be a curse. He has much pride and hates to be wrong, but he will admit his faults.

Please, be careful. My human isn't the strongest, but he is determined. He makes a plan and sticks with it. He is smart, cunning, and quick. He never gives up, never surrenders, and always wins. Maybe not immediately, but definitely. His foes fear him, and his alleys worship him.

He is the Dragon Conqueror.

He is the Dragon Trainer.

He is my best friend.

He is my brother.

And he will mourn my absence. I know he will. I will need you to care for and protect him. Please. He needs to be guarded. He needs to be loved. He longs to be useful and needed.

Please, my human is my world. I want him to enjoy the remainder of his life, even if I am not able to be there with him.

Please, take care of my human for me. He will long for the past. For the days before I left. But nothing can bring me back.

Please, keep my human safe. And tell him I will see him in Valhalla, where the brave will live forever.

-Toothless the Night Fury

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
